


Make a Wish

by WhatTeam_WildKittens



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Daryl is a dick, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Karen is an angel, Luke and Michael are so in love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, before they're famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTeam_WildKittens/pseuds/WhatTeam_WildKittens
Summary: “For a lead singer of a band, Hemmings, you are remarkably unfit.” He smirked at his panting boyfriend.“Oh shut up shithead, I can’t believe you would torture me like that. What a boyfriend you are.”“Just because you’re a loser and can’t handle it – don’t even try and argue with me on that one,” Michael interrupted before Luke could get any words out, sitting there mouth open, “and anyway, we were gonna be late because somebody has to spend half an hour extra on his hair-"“Michael I am meeting your parents, I have to make a good impression. Speaking of, do you think they’ll like me? Like what if they want you to date a girl? Or, at least, a better-looking boy. Someone who has actual job prospects other than trying to be in a band when we both know how hard it is to make it in the music industry and- “Luke’s ramblings were cut off when Michael kissed him sickly-sweetly.Or, when Luke is a nervous, insecure wreck, Michael's dad is a dick, and Michael is just hopelessly in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first fic so it's not great. Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> It is set when 5sos aren't famous, but they are in a band (even though Cal and Ash are only mentioned once, oops).  
> I imagine them to be in their last year of college in the UK, so that would make them about 17/18, although it doesn't matter in the story.   
> Also, I love red-haired Michael so he has red hair in this.
> 
> Also there is some homophobia in here so please don't read if that is triggering to you.
> 
> Thanks!

“Come on babe, you’ll be fine. Trust me, they’ll love you and your charming personality and your gravity-defying quiff and your cute nose and your sexy ass- “

“Mikey!” Luke protested, slapping his boyfriend gently on the arm, “you’re such a dickhead.”

“Only for you, my darling.” Michael responded, kissing Luke on the cheek before skipping ahead of his blond boyfriend. “Last one to the park loses.” He declared, sticking his tongue out childishly before sprinting down the road, loud bursts of laughter escaping his throat.

“Fucking… piece… of shit… making me… run” Luke mumbled between laboured breaths.

“What was that Lukey?” 

“I love you honey!” Michael chuckled in response, slowing down to a jog as the edge of the park came into view – his second childhood home, practically.

Sitting down on the grass, the red-head boy scanned the area. His eyes rested on the set of swings to his left, the very same set in which he came out to his mum. One night, in a rage of anger following the news of Luke’s latest boyfriend, the then-teenage Michael ran out of the house, tears streaking his face and a hatred of his sexuality resting deep inside of him. He hadn’t made it two steps away from his house before his mother was by his side, walking with him to his safe spot – the park around the corner. They sat on the swings staring up at the sky that was so open and full of stars that they almost seemed too close. Michael couldn’t deny how well his mother knew him as she sat there with him, giving him space to work through the things in his head but clearly showing that she was here, she was here with him. 

“Mum… I’m gay…” he all but whispered still staring at the night sky as a shooting star danced past them. 

“Oh honey, you’ve always been gay. I may not have always known, but it’s always been a part of you. You shouldn’t have got yourself worked up about this, it’s like getting yourself stressed to tell me you have green eyes,” she giggled, “you could have just come home with a boyfriend if you’d wanted to dear.”

“That’s the thing mum…”

“You like someone who doesn’t like you, doll?” at the nodding of her son’s head, she continued, “I’m not going to reject the feelings you have for him by saying ‘he clearly isn’t good enough for you’ or something similar, but I am going to say that you’re young Mickey, you’re so young. You’re all still finding yourselves and what you want, you’re experimenting and going with your hormones and just, finding who you are. And if it was meant to be then when you’ve done all that he’ll decide that you are what he wants. Give it time. You’re still finding yourself yet, so you don’t need to rush anything – take life at the pace you want, and I’ll be by your side the whole time. Chin up, chicken.” 

And with that, his mother stood, giving him a lingering kiss on his forehead, and whispered make a wish as a second shooting star lit up the sky above their heads. Michael closed his eyes as tight as he possibly could and wished. 

“I love you mum.”

“And I love you, angel.” Michael’s mum never said ‘I love you too’, always telling her family that it sounded too much like an agreement. She wanted them to know that she did love them, completely independent from them loving her. It was almost like the removal of that extra word said, in itself, something completely different, something like I love you and I will always love you, even if you don’t love me I will forever adore you and be here for you and never agree because everybody else does but instead love you with every fibre of my being, or something. 

That was one of the many things Michael picked up from his mum.

A gangly body thrown against his knocked Michael out of his thoughts. Luke had finally caught up to him, although the singer was clearly struggling for breath. 

“For a lead singer of a band, Hemmings, you are remarkably unfit.” He smirked at his panting boyfriend. 

“Oh shut up shithead, I can’t believe you would torture me like that. What a boyfriend you are.”

“Just because you’re a loser and can’t handle it – don’t even try and argue with me on that one,” Michael interrupted before Luke could get any words out, sitting there mouth open, “and anyway, we were gonna be late because somebody has to spend half an hour extra on his hair- “

“Michael I am meeting your parents, I have to make a good impression. Speaking of, do you think they’ll like me? Like what if they want you to date a girl? Or, at least, a better-looking boy. Someone who has actual job prospects other than trying to be in a band when we both know how hard it is to make it in the music industry and- “Luke’s ramblings were cut off when Michael kissed him sickly-sweetly.

“Babe, they’ll love you. And even if they don’t, I do, which is all that matters really, isn’t it? Look, I know what high school was like for you- “ 

“Don’t- “

“But this won’t be like that, I promise. Now come on, let’s go and get it over with.” Michael laughed as he dragged the nervous boy to his feet, keeping their hands locked as they started to walk towards Michael’s parent’s house. 

As they rounded the corner, Michael was hit with a pang of nostalgia upon seeing his childhood home. He only realised in this moment how much he missed home after moving in with his friend Calum a few months before and not having seen his parents in that time. He felt guilty, neglecting his family for Luke, Calum and Ashton (Luke’s roommate and Michaels new-yet-close friend).

Giving Luke’s hand a squeeze, he knocked on the door. 

“Michael! My baby! I missed you!” his mother greeted as she pulled her son into a hug. “And what a handsome boyfriend you’ve got yourself dear, you’ve really lucked out.” She winked before ushering them both into the house. 

“I missed you too mum. But haven’t I just, he’s quite the looker, isn’t he?”

“Of course he is, I expected nothing less than the best for my boy, and well you’ve most definitely delivered,” Luke’s cheeks turned red, causing Michael to coo at him and sling his arm around Luke’s shoulders, pulling the younger boy into his chest. “Now, your dad should be home any minute now, so do you want me to tell him or do you want to?”

“I will mum.” Luke looked curiously at his boyfriend, before realising that he hadn’t told his dad about them. His dad might not even know that he’s gay, for all Luke knows.

Luke shifted away from Michael, instead grabbing their hand and lacing their fingers together, the view blocked by his body.

“Hello darling,” he greeted his wife as he entered the room, kissing her quickly on the cheek, “Michael! You’re home, how’ve you been son? Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise we had a guest, I’m Michael’s dad, but you can call me Daryl. And you are?” he extended his hand to Luke, a warm smile lighting up his face.  
“Luke Hemmings” he introduced himself as he shook Daryl’s hand.

“Urm, dad this is Luke, my boyfriend.” Michael inputted, clearly nervous.

“Oh” he responded, the smile dropping from his features. Turning to his wife, he ignored the two boys in front of him, “Karen, what’s going on?”

“Michael’s brought his boyfriend home for us to meet, it’s wonderful, isn’t it?” she cheerily replied, though Michael could see the worry behind her eyes.

Turning, Daryl spoke directly to Michael, “Michael I thought I told you could move in with that boy providing he wasn’t your… boyfriend,” practically spitting out the final word. 

“I didn’t move in with Luke, dad, I moved in with Calum.” He tried weakly to input.  
“I thought that you were over this stupid phase- “

“Daryl!” Karen warned, anger flaring inside of her.

“I almost got it, I could almost see why you chose to be gay with some of the lads I saw you with.” He sighed and Michael went to interject, tightening his grip on Luke’s hand. But, before he could begin, his father continued to speak. “But, him? Michael, look at him! Are you really that stupid? I bet he’s as stupid and annoying as he is ugly- “

“Daryll that is enough!” Michael’s mum shouted.

“Sorry dear, I just can’t understand why someone as good as Michael would settle for… Luke- “

“Dad! I- “ A burst of anger exploded out of Michael, outraged at the hideous words his dad spoke about his beautiful boyfriend. Slowly, almost unnoticeably, Luke’s hand slipped out of Michael’s grasp. He felt tears burning behind his eyes as he was reminded of what he already knew – he isn’t good enough. Not good enough for love, never mind Michael! Who, in Luke’s eyes at least, was the most perfect human being the grace the planet. His boyfriend deserved so much better than him.

“I need to leave. Lovely to meet you Mrs Clifford,” Luke choked back a sob, “bye Mikey.” His finger brushed against the anchor tattoo gracing Michael’s skin before he ran out of the house. He was out of sight before Michael could react.

“You fucking dick! You’re such a homophobic bigot! I am never going to see you again, I swear to God! I thought you had moved on and finally accepted me. I guess I shouldn’t have been so stupidly hopeful when I knew I’d be let down, again.” Michael’s outrage started as powerful shouts, but had been reduced to no more than a hurt whimper by the end. He ran up to his room, grabbing the box under his bed before sprinting out of the front door in search of Luke.

As he was leaving, he could hear his mother shout at his dad, “I swear Daryl, if we’ve lost him- he’s already not been home to see me in six months! If he’s gone forever, you’ll not only lose our son, but me as well. I mean it Daryl, I really do- “ But Michael didn’t have time to sort out his parents relationship problems, he had his own to fix.

“Luke! Luke!” he shouted, looking around for the blond. As he rounded the corner, he noticed his boyfriend on the park sobbing, sat on his swing.

“Luke, baby, there you are!”

“Michael?” Luke’s head shot up.

“Oh darling,” he sighed sadly when he saw his boyfriend’s red-rimmed eyes and insecure posture – his beautiful baby boy curling in on himself, arms covering his stomach and head as low as possible while still being able to look at Michael through his eyelashes. He looked hopeless, and the mere thought of it broke Michael’s heart, “don’t listen to his lies-“

“Stop Michael, we both know it’s all true. I’ve always known it, I’ve just been so hopeful that I could actually have you that it made me forget. You don’t need to pity date me anymore, I get it – I’ve never been good enough. Especially not good enough for you, Mikey.” A choked sob escaped Luke’s throat before he slowly stood up and went to walk away. 

“Luke, wait!” Although he stumbled in his step, he carried on walking away from Michael. “Bear, please.” Hearing the desperation in his true-love’s voice, he stopped. “I love you.”

At that, Luke crumbled to the grass, sob upon sob wracking his body as waterfalls of tears cascaded down his gorgeous face.  
“I don’t understand.” the blond boy whimpered.

Feeling his heart split and shatter into a million pieces at his boyfriend’s words, Michael sat on the grass and pulled Luke into his arms so that the younger boy was sat on his knee with his legs wrapped around Michael’s back, while Michael enveloped him into a hug. Luke cried into his chest. His hands were clutching the material of Michael’s band tee and his tears were wetting the front of it. Michael couldn’t care less about the fate of his stupid top.

“What I don’t understand is how you can’t see that you’re the most beautiful boy I’ve ever had the pleasure the lay my eyes on. You are funny and intelligent and caring and brave and so, so talented and wow, Lukey, you’re pretty much perfect. No, scratch that, you are perfect – for me. We’re soulmates, we must be, because I am certain that my whole purpose in life is to be with you. To make sure that you get all the love you deserve. 

Those pricks in high school hurt you, made you feel lesser, but god you’re not. And now my dad made you feel like that. I can’t do anything about those idiots in the past, but I can do something about my dad. And I will. No one makes my angel feel this way and gets away with it when I’m still here to fight back! But until you feel it, and every day after, I will remind you that you are good enough, that you are worth something – if you’re not worth love, then God knows none of us are.

Hey, you know, my mum adores you. And that’s no easy feat. She must be where I got my I-hate-everybody thing from, hmm.” When he feels Luke’s slight giggle tickle his chest, his heart starts to lift again.

Michael switches their position so that they’re laying down, Luke practically on top of the red-haired boy. They watch the stars for a while, Michael content to be quiet now that Luke’s stopped crying so they can both gather their thoughts. 

It’s, surprisingly, Luke who breaks the silence with a quiet, almost insecure, “I love you Mikey.”

“And I love you, more than anything.”

Looking up at the night sky, Michael realises that even what he once though was the most breath-taking thing the universe could create will always pale in comparison to his Lukey. 

“You know, I came out to my mum on this park.” Michael says it as an off-hand comment, but he can tell by how Luke perks up that he’ll be telling the story in a moment.

“Really? Tell me about it please, Mike.” And well, even if Michael couldn’t think of anything worse than recounting that moment, with the way Luke asked him (all quiet and weak-voiced from crying with his oceans of eyes looking hopefully up at him, rimmed with red, and his lips beginning to form a pout) he would happily tell it a thousand times over and fuck Michael is so gone for his boy.

“Anything for you baby.” And so Michael tells him, missing out the part where Luke is the reason he stormed out, not wanting to make him feel guilty or anything when he’s already so fragile. 

Luke listens intently, absorbing every word leaving the boys mouth, feeling so in love that the words are caught in his throat, but he doesn’t think he’d be able to do them justice anyway, so he leaves them there and just listens. 

“- she told me to make a wish and you know what I wished for?” Luke shook his head. “You, Luke, I’ve always wished for you, and I’ll forever wish for you.”  
The words caught in Luke’s throat grew exponentially, threatening to explode out. 

“No matter what my dad says, I’ll keep on wishing for you, always.”

So Luke does the next best thing, and kisses Michael. The kiss is delicate and loving and both of them can feel the adoration flying through the air like static. No more words are needed: the kiss says it all.

Michael breaks the kiss to take a small box out of his pocket that Luke never even noticed was there. It’s slightly larger than a ring box and Luke grows so curious as to what it could hold. 

“I got this for you.” The pale boy muttered, shy, a blush beginning to dust his cheeks.

Inside the box was a simple bracelet, just a brown cotton cord with a small star hanging from the middle.  
“It’s, urm, well-“

“Michael,” Luke breathed. He immediately stopped talking. “I love it.” At that, Michael let out a sigh of relief. 

“Basically, you make a wish on it, and then when the cord snaps your wish comes true.” Michael looked so nervous, and was so thoughtful, and he’d spoke so beautifully tonight, and wow Luke is so fucking in love. He thought it was impossible to love his boyfriend more than he already did, but, well Michael always has had a habit of proving Luke wrong.

“I am so in love with you Michael Clifford. So, so in love.” Luke knew those words could never give the feelings he had justice, but he could never possibly express the extent of his love. 

“And I am so in love with you Luke Hemmings.”

If the two boys spent the entire night in that park, too caught up in each other and the love around them to go home, well no one had to know.

 

(In the morning, Michael wakes up with the love if his life cuddling him, and even though he’s cold and uncomfortable and can already feel the neck ache he’s going to get, he’s never been happier. 

His phone is ringing and when he answers it he doesn’t even get the chance to say hello before his mother is begging for him to bring Luke back round again today and please Michael and he swears she’s on the verge of tears so he agrees. He was always a mummy’s boy, anyway.

When they get there, Karen grabs Luke, pulling him into a hug and holding him there while she profusely apologises and they both look like they’re about to cry and Michael’s heart is breaking. All Luke does is murmur it’s okay because of course he does its Luke, but Michael is almost positive he hears him whisper it’s all worth it for Mikey and fuck Michael can’t. His mum breaks away then and he knows she’s fallen for the blue-eyed sweetheart of a boy, almost as fast as Michael did. 

When Daryl comes down Michael goes to stand in front of Luke, probably to protect him but Luke goes past him and stands directly in front of his dad, all confidence and charm but Michael knows Luke is trembling with panic on the inside, can see it in the way his fingers itch to reach for Michael or to hold a guitar. He launches into a speech about how he understands why he doesn’t like him, about how if he was Michael’s dad he’d be the same because we all know Michael is a gift and could get anyone in the world, but about he is positive that no one could love his son more than he does, ever. And Daryl hugs him, a softly whispered apology in his ear. 

They leave feeling light and giddy, like they’re floating on air, breathing happiness.

“What did you wish for?”

“You.”

“You’re a fucking sap you are, Hemmings.”

“Shut up you walking cliché.”

“I love you.”

“And I’m the sap.”

“Luuuuuke…”

“I love you Mikey.”

And if he tries hard enough, he can almost hear his mother whisper make a wish to him. Except, he doesn’t need to anymore, all that he could ever wish for is here beside him.

“Really, it’s fucking disgusting how cheesy you are. Making me sick almost.”

“Shut up Michael.”

“Shut up Luke.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> The bracelet Michael got for Luke:  
> https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/502841057/fantastic-beasts-bracelet-fantastic?ref=related-2  
> (just imagine there's no writing on the card)
> 
> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Have a good day guys :)


End file.
